1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an apparatus and a method of controlling a scanner, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method of controlling a scanner capable of controlling a scanning speed according to a data transmission speed between a host and the scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional scanning process is performed at a constant scanning speed. The scanning speed is typically determined by a scan resolution and a speed of a scan motor. The speed of the scan motor is fixed to one value according to a specification of each product regardless of the transmission speed of a connection device, such as universal serial bus (USB), local area network (LAN), and IEEE1394.
In a case in which the scanning speed is faster than the transmission speed, that is, a speed at which scanned data is recorded in a memory is faster than a speed at which the recorded data is read and transmitted to a host, the data is gradually accumulated in the memory and a memory-full error is generated. As such, the scanning process stops and is in a stand-by state until the data accumulated in the memory is read and transmitted to the host and a space of the memory to be used in recording is secured. After the space in the memory is secured, when the scanning process restarts, the scanner regresses an interval required for a uniform rotation of the motor from the suspended position and performs the scanning process again. During this process, a jitter phenomenon in which the position where the scanning process has stopped and the position where the scanning process restarts are different from each other may be generated. That is, an input image, as illustrated in FIG. 1A, might be output as a defective image, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, due to the jitter phenomenon.
Also, in a case in which the scanning speed is set to an excessively low speed, a scanning process is performed at a low speed even though the transmission speed of the connection device, such as the USB, is fast, such that the host cannot obtain an output image from the scanner in time. Accordingly, the scanning process is not performed efficiently.